Episode 112: The Channing Switcheroo
"The Channing Switcheroo" was originally released on July 16, 2012. Description For this week's episode, we suggest gathering all your loved ones in a room, and then running away from and locking that room, and then listening to the episode as far away from them as you can possibly get. Suggested Talking Points Thmoreth, Tom Jones Humblebrag, Grad Rags, Costco Actor, Snorks v. Dance Crews, Magic Mike Abridged Outline 04:32 - Last August my girlfriend of seven years dumped me. The worst part is that she was my concert-going buddy, and all my friends are too busy or money-conscious to go to shows with me. I haven't lost my luster for live music, and would still like to go to shows when I can without relying on having company. The problem is, I don't want to be the creepy dude at the Dave Matthews Band show standing by myself. Is it okay to go to concerts alone? If it is, what can I do to feel like less of a creeper? -- Real Indie Rocker In Indiana 13:05 - Y - Sent in by Kate Stoll, from Yahoo Answers user Humphrey, who asks: Will I ever need to wear my cap and gown again? I just graduated this year, what to do with the robe and cap? I was wondering if I would ever have an occasion to wear it again so that I should spend $35.00 on dry cleaning, its not cheap to dry clean the stupid robe. My college regallia colors are different from the high school regallia colors, and I doubt that I could wear it to my college graduation ceremony. I was wondering if any of the following events would require a cap and gown, or even permit me to wear one, and what I should wear to these different events I will probably be attending this coming year? I am clueless? Thesis Presentation and Defense? Formal Academic Award Ceremony? Fraternity Party? "Dorm Formal"? National Engineering Convention? High School Alumni Gala? College Homecoming Ball? Community Theatre Opening Gala? Scholarship Interview? Job Interview? What would I wear to these events? 20:26 - Hey brothers, I've got a problem. I want to be an actor, and I know it's a very difficult route to take, but an opportunity has come up that is just too good to pass up. I recently started a day job, though, to make some money, and my parents are very against me losing this day job, which I might have to lose to take the acting job? How do I let them know my priorities differ from theirs on this one? -- Sam 30:34 - Sponsored by Independent Film Channel. Sponsored by Squarespace. 31:36 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Minty Fresh, who asks: What are some good dance crew names? I am putting together a dance crew and previously our name woulve been Snix Snax. There were some issues with using that name as we wanted male dancers too. But the name was appealing to them. So the members that I have now wish to change it to a "badass" name. does anyone have any ideas? We might use the name and we might change some things in it to make it more suitable for the look of the group, thank you, :) 41:03 - Hey, I've got a question here. I don't often go to the movies, because I find the unpleasantness surrounding the screen outweighs the thrill of seeing what is essentially a really big TV. In the case of a person making an unreasonable amount of noise, what is the proper etiquette? The scold in me wants to shush them like an eighty-year-old librarian, but I don't want to be an even bigger asshole than the noisemaker. What would you do? -- Incensed In Indiana 46:19 - MZ - Personal message from Matttsic. Personal message from Seth. Sponsored by The Philosopher Kings 49:08 - I'm going to be a bridesmaid for a wedding this fall. The bachelorette party is scheduled in about a month, and I have just received word from the maid of honor that it's going to be fairly classic (or cliche depending on your viewpoint). She has scheduled an afternoon at the spa, followed by dinner, drinks, and dancing downtown. We are expected to perform the evenings festivities decked out in penis jewelry. The night is going to culminate with a visit from a male stripper to our hotel. Do you have any tips on how I can get through this dignity intact? -- Petrified In Pittsburgh 56:07 - Housekeeping 58:35 - FY - Sent in by Jake Carter, from Yahoo Answers user Corey, who asks: Can a kid with a very mild concussion go to dave and busters? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * Griffin suggests "Steppin' Wolves" as a dance crew name and Travis tells him that it's taken. This is in reference to Steppenwolf, either the Herman Hesse novel or the Canadian rock band. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:Clint McElroy